Ylämaan Yksinäiset
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Ennen maailman katoamista täydelliseen pimeyteen hän erotti loitsun valossa kuolleen miehen kasvot. Mies ei hymyillyt. (Severus/Harry hitaasti kehittyvässä angstilla silatussa romanssissa, joka on täysin EWE)


**Otsikko:** Ylämaan yksinäiset

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: **K-15

**Paritus: **Severus/Harry

**Tyylilaji: **Angsti, romanssi (EWE/AU)

**Varoitukset: **Varaudu kaikkeen paitsi Mpregiin ja Fluffyyn

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita, mutta rakastan niitä niin paljon, että lainaan niiden hahmoja ja paikkoja leikkiäkseni niillä.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Ennen maailman katoamista täydelliseen pimeyteen hän erotti loitsun valossa kuolleen miehen kasvot. Mies ei hymyillyt._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 049. Risti, Slash10 ja FFF Exchange ficci haastajana Muppe - haasteen postaan viimeisen luvun mukana, koska muuten juonesta voi paljastua liikaa.

...

* * *

_**...**_

_**Ylämaan yksinäiset**_

** Prologi**

Navakka tuuli siivosi lumikasoja puiden oksilta tarmokkaasti välittämättä mahdollisista kulkijoista oksien alla. Skotlannin ylämaan ankarissa olosuhteissa kulkijat olivatkin talvisin harvassa, vaikka Ben Loyal olikin kesäisin suosittu vaelluskohde. Vuoren länsisivulla havupuiden katveessa luonnon elementtejä vastaan taisteli yksinäinen hahmo. Kannot, oksat, kivenmurikat ja kuopat testasivat miehen päättäväisyyttä kätkeytyessään viattomalta näyttävään hankeen. Viittaan pukeutunut mies ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut. Hän tarpoi puolisääreen ulottuvassa lumessa määrätietoisesti kaatumisista ja kompuroinnista piittaamatta. Yllättävintä miehessä ei ollut hänen vaelluksensa ajankohta tai pukeutuminen, vaan se kuinka kaikki hänen jälkensä katosivat kuin niitä ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan.

Harry Potter, ministeriön huippuaurori ja vastustaja yhdessä paketissa, ei ollut varma siitä, mikä hänet oli ajanut Skotlannin pohjoisimmille alueille tällaisella kelillä. Miksi hitossa, hän ei voinut odottaa lumien sulamista tai ainakin päivän pitenemistä? Taikuus ei pystynyt ihmeisiin, eikä siitä ollut vastusta elementeille, jotka olivat sen alkulähde. Lapset kääntyivät vanhempiaan vastaan, mutta taikuus ei toiminut synnyttäjäänsä vastaan. Harry pyyhkäisi turhautuneena jälleen kerran lumen kastelemat hiukset silmiltään. Lumi ja vesi eivät hänen laseihinsa tarttuneet, mutta hiuksiin loitsu ei jostain syystä toiminut. Oliko tämä edes vaivan arvoista, Harry mietti jälleen kerran. Siitä oli kuitenkin yli kymmenen vuotta, kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet ja silloinkin oikeussalissa.

Oli naurettavaa kuvitella, että häntä odottaisi lämmin vastaanotto miehen luona. Lämmin, ystävällinen ja lempeä eivät kuuluneet miehen sanavarastoon, joka oli poikkeuksellisen laaja ja sofistikoitunut. Sitä vastoin mies oli uskollinen, luotettava ja rohkea, joita oli vaikea nähdä tämän kylmältä ja joustamattomalta käytökseltä. Harry oli oppinut ymmärtämään entistä paremmin miehen luonnetta sen oikeusmurhaksi muodostuneen velhoneuvoston käsittelyn jälkeen. Katkeruus oli syönyt Harrya sisältä, eikä hän ollut koskaan palannut ennalleen sen kosketuksesta. Vuodet olivat murskanneet hänen idealisminsa ja uskonsa maailman paranemiseen Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeen. Hän oli yrittänyt kynsin ja hampain muuttaa ministeriötä sisältäpäin, vain katkeroituakseen entistä enemmän. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hän pettyneempi velhoyhteisöön kokonaisuudessa vai ministeriöön, joka johti ja muokkasi yhteisön mielipiteitä mieleisekseen.

Kingsley Kahlesalpa ei ollut oikeudenmukaisuudestaan huolimatta pystynyt tekemään mahdottomasta mahdollista taikaministerikautenaan. Tämän tekemät muutokset ministeriössä olivat hyviä, mutta riittämättömiä. Lopulta Harryn ainoa motiivi aurorina toimimiseen oli työn tarjoamat paremmat mahdollisuudet etsiä kuolleeksi julistettu pakkomielteensä kohde. Pakkomielle oli syntynyt Deanin metsässä hänen nähtyään naarashirven muotoisen suojeliuksen. Se oli vahvistanut ne epäilykset, joita hänellä oli ollut miehen toimien todellisista syistä. Hän ei ollut tarvinnut päätelmiinsä tämän muistoja, joiden sisältö oli yhtä harhaanjohtava kuin miehen rooli sodassa. Harry oli yllättynyt, ettei Dumbledore ollut koskaan nähnyt näennäisen totuuden taakse. Mutta tuskin kukaan olisi osannut kuvitella, että kenelläkään olisi niin monia kulisseja ja salaisuuksia.

Laukausta muistuttava ääni halkoi ilmaa ja Harry palasi mielensä perukoilta keskelle Skotlannin erämaata. Pakkasen kurittamat puut protestoivat paukkeella lumen painoa oksillaan ja tuulen nöyryyttävää voimaa varsillaan. Tuulen ujellukseen sekoittui susien ulvonta, ja Harry onnitteli itseään siitä, että oli tajunnut tarkistaa kuukartat ennen vaellukselleen lähtöä. Täysikuuhun olisi vielä puolitoista viikkoa, joten ulvonta kuului tavallisille susille. Mies ei kuitenkaan toivonut törmäävänsä edes noihin taiattomiin susiin, mutta niistä hän sentään kaikella todennäköisyydellä selviäsi taikuuden avulla. Harry kuitenkin tarkkaili ympäristöään tarkemmin muistettuaan jälleen, kuinka monia uhkia hänen matkallaan saattoi kohdata. Silti hän ei ollut valmistautunut siihen, että hänen jalkansa yllättäen osoittaisivat kohti tähtien täplittämää taivasta ja puhtaasta taikuudesta koostuva verkko puristuisi tiukasti hänen ympärilleen.

Ennen maailman katoamista täydelliseen pimeyteen hän erotti loitsun valossa kuolleen miehen kasvot. Mies ei hymyillyt.

* * *

** Luku 1. Velhoneuvosto ja kuolettava suudelma**

— Velhojen neuvosto on tehnyt ratkaisunsa kuultuaan kaikkia asianosaisia ja tutkittuaan huolella todistusaineiston, joka sillä on ollut käytössään. Koska syytetty on toivonut kuulevansa päätöksen ilman julkisuutta vain neuvoston ja molempien puolten edustajien läsnäollessa, pyydämme median edustajia ja muuta yleisöä poistumaan paikalta. Ministeriön edustaja antaa lausunnon lehdistölle myöhemmin, kun syytetyn asianajaja on sen hyväksynyt. Syytetty avustajineen ja muu puolustus nouskoon kuulemaan päätöstä salin tyhjennyttyä.

Harry nousi ylös penkiltä hitaasti, hän ei ollut varma, halusiko hän kuulla lopullista päätöstä. Oikeudenistunto oli ollut rasittavan pitkä ja kaikki tuntui kääntyvän puolustusta vastaan, jopa se että hän puhui miehen puolesta. Olisi voinut kuvitella, että jos hän piti miestä syyttömänä, niin muutkin pitäisivät. Kaikki tiesivät, ettei heidän historiansa ollut kaikkein ruusuisin. Severus Kalkaros ei ollut vielä edes kunnolla toipunut Naginin puremasta, ja nojasi Harryyn raskaasti seistessään. Harry saattoi vain kuvitella, millainen isku tämä heikkouden osoitus oli miehen ylpeydelle. Ei siis ihme, ettei hän halunnut median edustajien olevan paikalla todistamassa sitä vain välittääkseen tiedon koko velhoyhteisölle.

Viikot ennen oikeudenkäyntiä olivat Harryn elämän turhauttavimmat. Hän oli lähes asunut pyhässä Mungossa Severuksen vuoteen vierellä, he olivat kuluttaneet aikansa kiistelemällä turhista ja tärkeistä asioista samalla intensiivisyydellä kuin he aikanaan olivat syytäneet solvauksia toisilleen Tylypahkan tyrmissä. Solvauksia ei kumpikaan säästänyt, vaikka niiden tehokkuus oli kärsinyt sodan loputtua inflaation. Kiihkeästä kantansa puolustamisesta huolimatta, Severus näytti muutoin luopuneen toivosta selviytyä tästä taistelusta rangaistuksetta. Se jos mikä sai Harryn raivostumaan, turhautumaan ja taistelemaan entistä jääräpäisemmin miehen vapauttamisen puolesta.

Velhoneuvoston ylivelho taikalainvartijaosaston päällikön Edgar Peippo-Piiperöisen kasvot eivät paljastaneet mitään tämän odottaessa salin tyhjentymistä. Viimeinen kumea kolahdus ovien sulkeuduttua kaikui vielä salin seinistä kolkkona, kun mies kohtasi vuorotellen jokaisen salissa olijan katseen. Severuksen katse oli lähes uhmakas sen kohdatessa kiertävän katseen, Harry puolestaan tunsi miehen kuumeisen tärinän, joka kertoi ulospäin näkyvän voiman olevan pelkästään henkistä, ei fyysistä. Ylivelhon katse käväisi edessään olevissa papereissa ja palasi syytetyn kasvoihin, hän ei hätkähtänyt uhmaa ja ylimielisyyttä, jonka hän näki ja aisti. Ei, hän oli tuntenut molemmat Severuksen ja Albuksen kohtuullisen hyvin, mutta hän edusti tällä hetkellä velhoneuvostoa, eikä hän ollut tällä paikalla yksityishenkilönä.

— Päätös ei ollut täysin yksimielinen ja siksi kumpikin ääripään vaihtoehdoista karsiutui ensimmäisellä äänestyskierroksella. Kolmen äänestyksen ja pitkien neuvottelujen jälkeen saavutimme lopulta lainvoimaisen äänestystuloksen. Severus Tobias Kalkaroksen katsotaan syyllistyneen useiden anteeksiantamattomien kirousten käyttöön, mutta hänen toimensa vakoojana velhoyhteisön hyväksi säästävät hänet ankarimmilta rangaistuksilta ja näin ollen hänet tuomitaan kahdeksitoista vuodeksi ehdottomaan vankeusrangaistukseen Azkabanin velhovankilassa alimman turvaluokituksen osastolla. Tuomio pannaan täytäntöön heti.

Sivuovella seisovat aurorit lähtivät liikkeelle "heti"-sanan kuullessaan, he toimivat normaalien käskyjensä mukaan, mutta heidät pysäytti punainen valo, joka lähti Valitun sauvasta. Häly salissa kasvoi nopeammin kuin myrsky säärintamien kohdatessa. Oli Harryn vuoro katsoa uhmakkaasti ylivelhoa silmiin.

— Kaikella kunnioituksella Velhoneuvoston ylivelho, mielestäni te toimitte aivan liian hätäisesti. Vaikka te katsotte henkilön syylliseksi, ei se tarkoita, että he ovat sen vähäisempiä ihmisiä ja ilman minkäänlaista ihmisarvoa. Kyllä jokaisella tuomitulla on oikeus hyvästellä läheisensä, ennen kuin tämä raahataan pois näiden luota! Minä kuvittelin, että velhoyhteisössä asiat olisivat paremmin kuin jästimaailmassa, mutta saan jatkuvasti huomata olevani väärässä.

— Herra Potter, meidän tiedoissamme ei ole mitään merkintää siitä, että syytetyllä olisi perhettä tai omaisia? Lakivelhon lisäksi te olette syytetyn ainoa paikalla oleva todistaja, omaisten aitiossa ei ole ristinsielua, ylivelho Peippo-Piiperöinen totesi kysyvästi. Hän ei puuttunut valitun aiheuttamaan häiriöön salissa, sillä tämän esittämä huomautus syytetyn oikeuksien rikkomisesta oli aiheellinen.

— Eikä teille tullut mieleen tiedustella asiaa tuomitulta, ennen tuomion täytäntöön panoa? Hänellä on syynsä vaieta läheisistään ennen oikeudenkäyntiä, koska sitä tietoa olisi käytetty häntä vastaan ja se olisi monin tavoin mutkistanut tätä farssia. Mutta minä voin vakuuttaa teille, että on henkilö, jonka hän haluaa hyvästellä ja joka on täysin murtunut ratkaisun johdosta, Harry sanoi hillityn raivon tihkuessa jokaisesta sanasta.

— Huomautuksenne on perusteltu, tuomitulla on oikeus hyvästellä omaisensa, ystävänsä ja kumppaninsa, jos se voidaan toteuttaa kohtuulliseksi katsotussa aikataulussa, joka nykyisen lainsäädännön mukaan on kolme vuorokautta, johon sisältyy päivä, jolloin tuomio annettiin. Severus Tobias Kalkaros, nimetkää henkilöt jotka haluatte tavata ennen siirtoanne Azkabaniin, ylivelho Peippo-Piiperöinen julisti kopauttaen nuijaansa lisäyksen lainvoimaisuuden vahvistamiseksi.

— Harry James Potter, Minerva McGarmiwa ja Rubeus Hagrid, Severus sanoi käheällä mutta varmalla äänellä. Velhoneuvoston kolmas sihteeri kiiruhti lähettämään kutsut kahdelle viimeksi mainitulle henkilölle.

— Tapaus 34232, ministeriö vastaan Severus Tobias Kalkaros on saatettu päätökseen 9.10.1998. Syytetty todetaan syylliseksi ja tuomitaan kahdeksitoista vuodeksi ehdottomaan vankeuteen Azkabanin velhovankilan alimman turvaluokituksen osastolla. Hänet siirretään Azkabaniin 11.10.1998, siirtoa edeltävän ajan tuomittu viettää ministeriön taikalainvartijaosaston sellissä ja on oikeutettu tapaamaan seuraavat henkilöt: Potter, Harry James, McGarmiwa, Minerva ja Hagrid, Rubeus. Ministeriön lääkintävelho tutkii 11.10.1998 tuomitun terveydentilan ja varmistaa, että tuomittu kestää siirron aiheuttamat rasitukset. Tästä tuomiosta voi valittaa kolmen kuukauden ajan, sen jälkeen vain uusien todisteiden valossa tapaus voidaan ottaa uudestaan käsittelyyn. Asiakirjat ovat salaiseksi luokiteltuja, joten niiden katsomiseen tarvitaan Taikalainvartijaosaston erikoislupa. Istunto on päättynyt.

Kolme kopausta, kolme kolkkoa kopautusta ja Harryn kädet kietoutuivat Severuksen ympärille. Huulet painautuivat toisiaan vasten, kielet takertuivat toisiinsa, sormet soluttautuivat mustiin hiuksiin. Salissa kaikui kopausten sijaan yllättyneet äännähdykset, velhoneuvoston edustajat eivät olleet odottaneet tällaista käännettä istunnolle. Yksikään auroreista ei uskaltanut lähestyä suutelevaa paria, vaikka heidän olisi pitänyt saattaa tuomittu selliinsä. Edgar Peippo-Piiperöinen alkoi epäillä oman uransa neuvoston ylivelhona päättyvän tämän tapauksen myötä, sillä oli suorastaan poliittinen itsemurha tuomita koko velhoyhteisön pelastajan heila yli vuosikymmeneksi Azkabaniin. Lehdistö tulisi ristiinnaulitsemaan hänet ja yleisö söisi hänet elävältä. Hän suunnitteli jo erokirjettä mielessään, kun mustahiuksinen pari viimein irtautui toisistaan.

— Sinua odottaa unelmiesi laboratorio meidän kodissamme, kun viimein pääset vapaaksi. Minä odotan ja kaipaan sinua joka ikinen päivä, rakas, siihen asti kunnes jälleen tapaamme. Ehkä maailma on silloin valmis uskomaan sinun syyttömyyteesi, Harryn kuiskaus tavoitti jokaisen salissa olijan korvat ja sai muidenkin kuin ylivelhon huolestumaan omasta tulevaisuudestaan.

— Idealismisi on ihailtavaa, mutta tuhoon tuomittua. Älä silti hukkaa utopistisia unelmiasi vankeuteni aikana, sillä haluan päästä osoittamaan olevani oikeassa siinä, että machiavellismin aika ei ole ohitse ja uusi valtaeliitti muuttuu ajan kanssa vain edellisen toisinnoksi, vaikka niiden alkuperäinen agenda olisikin vilpitön ja moraalisesti ylevä. _Semper Fidelis_, oma imbesillini, Severus sanoi ohuiden huulten vetäytyessä hymyn tapaiseen ilmeeseen.

Harry seurasi kasvot ilmeettöminä, kun vartijat saattoivat miehen pois salista. Se oli yhden aikakauden loppu, yksi menetys lisää sodassa, joka oli jo päättynyt. Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi näkemään miestä uudestaan. Hän oli alistunut tähän ratkaisuun aikaa sitten, mutta ei ollut osannut odottaa tyhjyyden tunnetta, joka sitä seurasi. Myös katkeruuden kipinä tuli Harrylle yllätyksenä. Ovi sulkeutui miehen takana, sen lopullisuus havahdutti Harryn mietteistään ja hän poistui ministeriöstä pakottaen itsensä kuuroksi viranomaisten, yleisön ja lehdistön kysymyksille.

_Yksinäiset_

Severus oli yllättynyt Harryn halatessa häntä, mutta nuoren miehen vihreät silmät olivat välittäneet viestin. Hän oli jälleen keskellä juonia, tällä kertaa niiden tarkoituksena oli kuitenkin hänen pelastamisensa, eikä jokin ylevä aate kuten suurempi hyvä. Jos hän ei olisi ollut toipilas, hän olisi ehkä vastustanut suunnitelmaa, joka vaikutti liian hätäisesti kokoon kyhätyltä. Mutta ehkä Potterin kuuluisa onni ulottuisi häneen tällä kertaa. Eikä hänellä ollut juuri mitään hävittävää. Tämä varasuunnitelma oli tehty viime hetkillä, kun viikkoja kestänyt oikeuskäsittely oli alkanut näyttää epäselvältä vain tuomion ankaruuden suhteen. Severus oli tiennyt suunnitelman pääpiirteittäin, mutta hän ei ollut odottanut suudelmaa.

Suudelma, joka oli yhtä kuolettava kuin se oli ollut kiihkeä. Varovasti mies siirsi myrkkykapselia suussaan vartijoiden huomaamatta, kapseli oli sijoitettava paikkaan, josta hän ei sitä vahingossa puraisisi rikki liian aikaisin. Severus oli hieman huolissaan kapselin sisältämästä liemestä, sillä se ei ollut hänen itsensä keittämä, eikä hän ollut luottanut kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen kenenkään muun keitoksiin. Hänen huolensa kuitenkin väistyi muiden ajatusten tieltä. Hän ei ollut tuhlannut kehuja viimeiseen Potteriin, mutta nuorukaisen esitys salissa ansaitsi niitä useammankin. Pelastaja oli saanut muutamalla hyvin valitulla sanalla koko velhoneuvoston uskomaan erittäin epätodennäköiseen ja olemattomaan rakkaustarinaan.

Hänen elämässään ei romantiikalla ollut sijaa, hän oli vain katkeroitunut mies, jonka elämän suurin rakkaus oli noidankattilassa syntyvien mahdollisuuksien selvittäminen. Liemien onnistuminen oli hänen hallittavissaan, eikä hänen menestyksensä niiden parissa riippunut hänen sosiaalisista taidoistaan, vaatinut mediaseksikästä ulkoista olemusta tai kykyä mielistellä kulloistakin vallanpitäjää. Äly, taipumattomuus, kunnianhimo, erityisen kehittyneet aistit ja luontainen lahjakkuus olivat menestyksen valttikortteja, jos vain osaisi toimia kulissien takana. Mutta vankilassa hänen taidoistaan ei olisi hyötyä. Olisi sulaa hullutta kuvitella, että hänet otettaisiin Valitun esityksestä huolimatta lämpimästi takaisin osaksi velhoyhteisöä vankilatuomion päätyttyä.

Ainoa keino oli kapseli ja sen tuoma vapautus entisen elämän kahleista; leimasta, jonka haalistunut pimeyden piirto kalvakassa ihossa toi; vihatun professorin roolista; valkeuden ikonin murhaajan häpeästä ja vakoojan kyseenalaisesta kunniasta. Hänelle päätös oli helppo, hänen elämässään ei ollut mitään, mitä hän jäisi kaipaamaan. Hän oli ehtinyt sanoa hyvästit niille, joilla oli merkitystä, eikä heitäkään enää ollut monia jäljellä.

Selli ei ollut niin epämukava kuin nimestä olisi voinut odottaa, mutta kunnon sängystä ja wc-pöntöstä huolimatta se oli lukittu pieni tila, jossa yksityisyys oli kortilla. Vartijat taluttivat Severuksen suoraan vuoteeseen, jouduttuaan suurimmaksi osaksi kannattelemaan miestä matkalla oikeussalista taikalainvartijaosastolle. Toinen vartijoista ojensi miehelle parantajan määräämät taikajuomat, joita Severus tulisi tarvitsemaan vielä usean kuukauden ajan. Hän haisteli tarkasti avaamansa pullot ennen kuin kaatoi juomat kurkkunsa. Sillä välin kotitonttu, vartijan pyynnöstä, toi päivällistarjottimen yöpöydälle, josta Severus ylettäisi sen syömään vaivatta. Liemimestarin teki mieli huomauttaa vartijoille jotain mielistelevistä idiooteista, mutta oli palvelun parantumisen takana mikä tahansa motiivi, oli se silti tervetullut solvausten ja halveksunnan tilalle. Eikä Severuksella ollut tapana jättää tilaisuuksia hyödyntämättä, vaikka se tarkoittaisi sitä, että mies olisi Potterille kiitollisuuden velassa lisääntyvässä määrin.

_Ylämaan_

Sinä yönä Severus nukkui ensimmäistä kertaa pitkiin aikoihin ilman painajaisia. Aamulla ylienerginen keltanokka aurori ilmoitti aamiaista tuodessaan, että Minerva McGarmiwa tulisi tapaamaan häntä iltapäivä teen aikaan. Severus pakotti itsensä kiittämään tiedosta kohteliaasti, vaikka keltanokan järkytyksestä päätellen oli ilmeistä, että se oli nuorukaiselle traumatisoivampaa kuin jos hän olisi tiuskaissut vastauksensa. Kaikesta päätellen poika oli joku hänen entisistä oppilaistaan, johon hän oli tehnyt lähtemättömän vaikutuksen persoonallaan. Severus naurahti tukahtuneesti ajatuksesta, hän ei katunut hetkeäkään professoriuransa aikana luomaa mainetta.

Kellon lähestyessä kolmea mies teki numeron siistiytymisestään ja valmistautumisestaan vierailua varten. Se tehosi, sillä pian hän kuuli vartiovuorossa olevan taikalainvartijan askeleiden kaikkoavan kauemmaksi käytävällä, tämän antaessa vangille pientä yksityisyyttä hygieniansa hoitoon. Heti kun Severus oli varma, että vartija oli loitolla, hän asettui peilin eteen makuulleen hiusharja kädessään ikään kuin jonkin kohtauksen saaneena. Sitten hän keskittyi rentoutumiseen ja teki mielessään rauhan kaiken entisen kanssa, siltä varalta, että suunnitelma epäonnistuisi ja lopuksi hän puraisi kapselin rikki suussaan. Myrkky eteni nopeasti hänen elimistössään, yksi toisensa jälkeen elintoiminnot pysähtyivät ja Severuksen maailma pimeni.

Kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin sellin ovi aukesi taikalainvartijan päästäessä Tylypahkan tuoreen rehtorin tapaamaan ystäväänsä. Minervan parahdus sai vartijan katsomaan yllättyneenä ympärilleen ja toivomaan, ettei hän olisi ollut tänään työvuorossa. Kuolintapaukset selleissä aiheuttivat aina luvattoman paljon paperityötä, varsinkin kun nyt kyseessä oli Valitun ja muiden sotasankareiden mielestä syytön mies, joka oli väärin perustein tuomittu. Vartija totesi hälytystä tehdessään, että häntä odottaisi pikainen siirto muihin tehtäviin ja aseman alentaminen. Lääkintävelhon ja velhoneuvoston kuolinsyyntutkijan loitsujen valossa saattoi erottaa vangin kasvoilla olevan levollisen ilmeen, siihen vartija rehtoria lohduttaakseen viittasi ja sai kiitokseksi vetisen hymyn.

Velhoneuvosto kokoontui samana päivänä päättämään, mihin toimenpiteisiin heidän kuoleman tapauksen takia olisi ryhdyttävä. Kokoukseen osallistuva vainajan edustaja Minerva McGarmiwa ilmoitti äänellä, joka ei sietänyt vastaväitteitä, että Severus Kalkaroksen viimeinen leposija oli Tylypahkassa, kuten koulun entisen rehtorin arvolle sopi. Koska, kuten hän muistutti velhoneuvoston edustajaa, Severus olisi ollut edelleen Tylypahkan oikea rehtori, ellei ministeriö olisi päättänyt rankaista tätä rikoksista, jotka mies oli joutunut tekemään vastentahtoisesti, jotta sodan voitto pystyttiin varmistamaan. Tomera rehtori sai tahtonsa läpi. Illan suussa McGarmiwa Hagridin avustuksella siirsi Severus Kalkaroksen elottoman ruumiin taikalainvartijaosastolta Tylypahkaan, jossa he järjestivät pieni muotoiset hautajaiset kunnioittamansa miehen muistoksi.

Päivän Profeetassa vangin kolkosta kohtalosta kerrottiin vain syynä Valitun vetäytymiseen pois julkisuudesta, jotta voisi toipua rauhassa kumppaninsa menetyksestä. Harva kuitenkaan uhrasi edes puolta ajatusta lahjakkaan liemimestarin poismenon tähden, kaikilla oli edelleen liian suuri kiire ottaa kaikki ilo irti miehen uhrauksilla saavutetusta rauhasta.

_..._

_Severus/Harry_

_Ylämaan Yksinäiset_

_..._

* * *

K/H: Semper fidelis - Aina uskollinen, jos nettisanakirjoihin on uskominen. Toivottavasti viihdyit tarinan parissa. Seuraavat osat tulevat joskus, kun saan ne kirjoitettua valmiiksi.


End file.
